Reload
by LeelaAntunes
Summary: Seis meses depois da morte de Owen, Hobbs se vê diante de uma estratégia arriscada e difícil quando descobre que Gisele está viva, mas que todos os outros estão na mira de Ian Shaw.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena POV**

O relógio ainda marcava 04h50min da manhã quando o celular começou a tocar. Meu corpo deu um salto na cama com o barulho do toque e eu me coloquei sentada sobre os lençóis, olhando em volta. O dia estava longe de nascer no Rio de Janeiro, embora a movimentação na rua já tivesse começado. Desde que saímos da Espanha, depois da missão com Shaw, e eu voltei para a minha casa, ninguém havia me ligado. As únicas pessoas que sabiam que eu estava aqui e que tinham meu número eram Hobbs e Dom, então em qualquer uma das possibilidades, quem quer que estivesse ligando deveria ter um motivo importante para tal. Levantei, caminhando até o celular e atendi com uma voz bastante pesada.

"Alô?" Disse. Do outro lado, uma voz com sotaque hispânico respondeu, me deixando ainda mais alerta.

"Agente Neves?"

"Sim". Respondi.

"Sou o agente Torres, do Centro Nacional de Inteligência da Espanha". Ele explicou e eu franzi a testa, tentando adivinhar por que eles me ligariam seis meses depois da operação. "Estamos fazendo o reconhecimento de um sobrevivente da operação e precisamos de você aqui para concluir a identificação e liberá-lo para a extradição".

"O senhor reportou a situação para o agente Hobbs?" Eu perguntei. Hobbs não havia dito a ninguém que alguém da equipe de Shaw havia sobrevivido e eu imaginava o porquê desse alguém ainda estar sob custódia da polícia espanhola, em segredo. Provavelmente a Espanha precisava que algum oficial que estivesse coordenando a operação fizesse intermédio com a diplomacia para que quem quer que estivesse vivo pudesse ser mandado de volta para os Estados Unidos para ser julgado na Corte. Mas por que agora? E por que Hobbs não foi resolver isso pessoalmente?

"Hobbs pediu que a tarefa fosse passada para o segundo comando." Ele explicou. "Há uma passagem reservada no voo das oito horas, no aeroporto Antônio Carlos Jobim. Estamos concluindo a operação em caráter emergencial".

"Eu estou indo, agente Torres. Obrigada". Agradeci e desliguei. Caminhei até meu armário, tirando algumas roupas e minhas identificações policiais dali. Desde que vim para o Brasil novamente, deixei de lado meu distintivo e comecei a tentar organizar a minha vida. A minha tranquilidade, no entanto, havia durado pouco. Menos de seis meses depois do meu retorno, eu teria que voltar para a estrada. Eu imaginava, no entanto, que minha viagem não seria demorada e teria um caráter muito mais burocrático. Como a operação estava sendo coordenada por Hobbs, somente algum dos oficiais de sua equipe poderia liberar a conclusão do caso. E embora eu não tivesse ido a lugar algum, na época, e ficado com Mia nas Ilhas Canárias, eu sabia de tudo e estava diretamente envolvida na caça a Owen Shaw. Fazia sentido, afinal; somente eu, além de Hobbs, poderia ser chamada pelo Serviço de Inteligência espanhol.

Assim que eu estava fechando minha mala, o celular tocou novamente e eu vi o número de Hobbs na tela. Atendi, continuando a pegar algumas coisas e colocá-las na bolsa.

"Elena?" Ele chamou. "Já te avisaram?"

"Sim" Respondi. "Estou arrumando algumas coisas e vou para o aeroporto. Quem eu devo identificar lá?".

"Eu também não sei, mas aparentemente, é uma mulher. Eu imagino que seja Vegh, ela saiu do avião antes da explosão".

"Com todo respeito, por que você não vai até lá?" Perguntei, respirando fundo.

"Porque eu estou em outra operação, longe da Europa". Hobbs respondeu, com uma voz um pouco mais ríspida que o normal.

"Ok, entendi. Te dou notícias assim que chegar lá". Avisei. Nos despedimos e eu desliguei, passando a trocar de roupa. Hobbs deveria estar realmente ocupado. Eu não imaginava qualquer motivo que o levaria a deixar de entregar a cabeça de qualquer um dos subordinados a Shaw para a polícia americana.

* * *

Assim que eu desembarquei no aeroporto de Barajas, em Madri, havia uma equipe de agentes me esperando. Me apresentei brevemente e andamos pelo saguão enorme, até chegarmos no estacionamento. Em um carro preto, seguimos até a base militar de Guadarrama, a cerca de 50 quilômetros do aeroporto. Por todo caminho, eles não disseram muito e eu me mantive calada também, só reparando nas luzes da cidade naquela noite fria. Chegamos a uma base de segurança máxima, com muros altíssimos e unidades de vigia por todos os lados. O portão de ferro se abriu e nós entramos por um pátio repleto de tanques e outros armamentos de guerra. Eu olhei em volta, imaginando que o governo espanhol realmente não queria correr o risco de qualquer possibilidade de fuga daquela mulher.

Desci e seguimos a pé até um dos alojamentos da base. Assim que andamos pelo corredor e alcançamos o elevador, descendo dois andares, entramos por outro corredor que levava ao hospital militar. Passamos por alguns soldados fardados até um quarto isolado em uma ala remota do hospital subterrâneo e eu finalmente fui apresentada ao agente Torres. Fiz a devida continência e recebi um envelope, repleto de documentos.

"É uma mulher, parece ter cerca de trinta anos e foi encontrada na pista de voo, sem qualquer identificação. Tentamos a identificação digital, mas ela estava muito ferida, embora ainda estivesse viva, então a trouxemos para o hospital militar." Ele explicou e eu acenei positivamente, retirando os papéis do envelope.

"Aqui diz que ela passou por dezenas de procedimentos cirúrgicos." Eu mencionei, passando os olhos pela ficha médica dela.

"Tivemos uma recomendação clara de tratá-la porque somente ela poderia nos dar mais informações sobre o esquema de Owen Shaw e sobre os aparatos militares roubados que ainda não foram encontrados".

Eu acenei mais uma vez e continuei a ler. Essa mulher tinha passado por mais de dez cirurgias para a colocação de pinos no ombro, no joelho e na coluna vertebral, além das fraturas convencionais que ainda estavam em recuperação. Ela teve falência em um dos rins e perdeu o baço por causa do trauma do acidente. Não pude evitar uma expressão surpresa ao terminar de ler.

"É quase um milagre ela estar viva". Comentei.

"Os melhores especialistas em trauma trabalharam no caso dela, mas as chances eram baixas. Por isso demoramos tanto para acionar a identificação; ninguém acreditava que ela sobreviveria" Torres explicou, indicando um pequeno corredor que levava a uma porta fechada. Caminhei na frente e abri a porta, encontrando um quarto a meia luz e dezenas de aparelhos médicos. Assim que meus olhos alcançaram a figura sobre a cama, eu travei no lugar e meus joelhos quase falharam. Minha boca puxou uma quantidade absurda de ar, conforme uma expressão de surpresa fugiu pela minha garganta e eu me segurei na maçaneta.

Não era Vegh.

"Agente Neves?" Torres chamou, logo atrás de mim. "Está tudo bem?"

"Eu preciso falar com o agente Hobbs agora". Inquiri, me aproximando da cama. "Ela estava no grupo de cooperação infiltrado".

"Você está me dizendo que ela é alguém da equipe do Toretto?" Torres também não podia conter a surpresa, deixando de lado a polidez de oficial.

"Sim!" Confirmei. "Ela é Gisele Harabo".

Ele saiu da sala e voltou com um rádio militar. Celulares e telefones não eram permitidos dentro da base, então aquele era o jeito mais fácil de falar com Hobbs sem ter que expedir uma autorização oficial. Torres conseguiu contatar alguém que estava na mesma operação de Hobbs e passou o aparelho pra mim. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu estava andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, aflita.

"Agente Luke Hobbs" Ele se reportou, do outro lado do rádio.

"Hobbs, aqui é Elena. Gisele está viva." Eu soltei de uma vez, ouvindo uma expressão surpresa do outro lado da linha.

"Como é?"

"A mulher sob custódia da Espanha não é Vegh; é Gisele!" Expliquei.

"Não saia daí, eu estou embarcando para a Espanha agora". Ele pediu, desligando o rádio. Eu entreguei o rádio para Torres e virei para olhar Gisele novamente. Ela estava com o tubo de respiração preso no rosto e uma série de acessos nas veias dos braços. O ombro direito – que havia sido operado, eu supunha – ainda estava coberto por curativos e uma tipoia. Uma das mãos e a perna esquerda estavam engessadas e algumas cicatrizes ainda eram aparentes. O cabelo ondulado havia crescido e ela parecia ainda mais magra, com a pele pálida. E, mesmo vendo aquela cena penosa, eu sorri. Era um milagre ver Gisele viva. Dom tinha sua família completa novamente.

* * *

**Oi gente,**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo, que é bem pequeno, não explica muito, mas é o pontapé pra essa Fanfic. Gostaria de avisá-los que a história vai começar com esse enfoque na volta da Gisele, mas depois os outros personagens passam a ter espaço também, então essa não é uma Fanfic somente sobre Gisele x Han. Vamos ter os fatos narrados por quase todos os personagens, mudando bastante a dinâmica do cenário. Estou bastante empolgada com o desenrolar da história, que vai passar pelos eventos do Tokyo Drift e também trazer personagens dos enredos dos outros filmes.**

**É isso! Comentem, critiquem, sugiram; fiquem à vontade!**

**Beijos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gisele POV**

Eu abri meus olhos com dificuldade, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas. Franzi as sobrancelhas, tentando me acostumar com a baixa claridade do quarto. A dor continuou e eu inevitavelmente fechei os olhos de novo. Respirei fundo, sentindo um incômodo no meu rosto. Minha mão esquerda tentou tatear o que estava preso ao meu nariz, mas assim que eu me movi, senti as agulhas presas na minha pele do braço se mexendo. Tentei, então, mexer a mão direita, mas percebi que havia um peso extra e alguma espécie de tipoia impedindo que eu conseguisse tirar o braço do lugar. Resmunguei, sentindo minha garganta arranhar. Havia alguma coisa na minha boca também. O que estava acontecendo? Puxei o braço com mais força e senti uma dor aguda na pele conforme as agulhas voltaram a se movimentar. Resmunguei outra vez e outro arranhão machucou minha garganta. Respirei fundo e continuei a tentar me mexer. O tubo que estava na minha boca começou a ficar mais incômodo e eu tossi, sentindo sua movimentação na minha garganta. Merda. Onde eu estava?

"Gisele". Ouvi uma voz conhecida e parei, tentando olhar pra quem quer que fosse. Assim que rolei meus olhos, encontrei Hobbs de pé, ao meu lado. "Está tudo bem, você está no hospital".

Olhei em volta com mais atenção e vi uma série de aparelhos e monitores ao lado de Hobbs, que faziam um som contínuo e irritante. Fechei os olhos mais uma vez e a última memória que eu tinha me invadiu como um flash, fazendo com que eu abrisse os olhos mais uma vez. Agora eu sabia o porquê de estar aqui. Eu não tinha morrido. Aquilo me deixou agitada e eu tentei me levantar, sentindo dor em tantos lugares, que eu não podia sequer contar. Grunhi, ouvindo minha própria voz pela primeira vez. Não que eu não estivesse feliz em ver Hobbs, mas onde estava todo mundo?

"Se acalme" Ele pediu e eu ignorei, tentando livrar minha mão esquerda para arrancar o aparelho do meu rosto. Resmunguei de novo e olhei Hobbs, implorando que ele tirasse tudo aquilo de mim. "Você só vai se machucar se continuar a se mexer; fique quieta". Ele olhou pela porta e logo um médico chegou. Minha agitação não desapareceu e eu continuei a me debater. Será que ele não podia entender que eu só queria respirar por minha própria conta? Aquele aparelho estava me sufocando. Tentei falar, mas tudo que saiu foi um bocado de grunhidos e resmungos. O médico aplicou algo em um dos acessos na minha veia e eu puxei o braço, tentando evitar que ele fizesse aquilo. Eu realmente odiava ser submetida a algo contra a minha vontade. Minha mente foi ficando leve e meus músculos relaxaram, mesmo que eu ainda me sentisse agitada. Olhei Hobbs mais uma vez e fechei os olhos, apagando.

* * *

**Hobbs POV**

Quando Gisele abriu os olhos, eu me levantei, ficando de pé ao lado da cama dela. Ela pareceu confusa por um instante, tentando mover seus braços presos aos aparelhos médicos. Eu fiquei em silêncio, imaginando que ela ainda não havia percebido o que estava acontecendo. Talvez ela não se lembrasse do acidente. Eu comecei a ficar tenso, pensando na possibilidade de ela ter perdido a memória ou ter ficado com alguma sequela grave. Quando Gisele chegou ao hospital, ela tinha um edema sério na região frontal do cérebro e, nas últimas horas, os médicos me disseram que ela poderia ter perdido algumas capacidades mentais. Eu respirei fundo e me aproximei mais, olhando diretamente seu rosto pálido.

"Gisele, está tudo bem. Você está no hospital" Disse.

Os grandes olhos castanhos giraram até me encontrar e ela pareceu me reconhecer. Ela olhou, então, os aparelhos que a cercavam e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. De repente, os dois orbes se abriram de uma vez e ela ficou agitada, tentando sair da cama. Uma sensação de alívio ultrapassou meu corpo e eu respirei fundo, sem tirar os olhos dela. Parecia que ela tinha se lembrado dos momentos antes do acidente e agora estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Se acalme. Você só vai se machucar se continuar a se mexer; fique quieta". Eu pedi e ela me ignorou, continuando a se mexer e a tentar falar, mesmo com o tubo de respiração na boca. Gisele parou por um instante e me olhou diretamente, com um pedido bastante óbvio para que eu a tirasse dali. Apoiei minhas mãos na borda da cama e olhei o médico que observava nossa movimentação através de um vidro transparente. Ele rapidamente entrou na sala e aplicou um calmante na veia dela, que ainda tentou se mexer, resmungando. Sua agitação desapareceu aos poucos conforme ela voltou a dormir, com a mesma expressão confusa no rosto.

Eu respirei fundo, começando a me preparar para o que viria. Nunca fui bom em lidar com essas coisas, mas eu teria que ter calma para conversar com Gisele. Primeiro porque ela ainda estava frágil e segundo porque eu sabia que seria difícil convencê-la a fazer o que eu precisava.

* * *

**Gisele POV**

Assim que eu abri meus olhos de novo, me sentindo meio grogue, eu vi Hobbs novamente. Ele era a última pessoa que eu queria ver ali, já que estava com raiva por ele ter deixado me doparem daquela forma. Antes que eu pudesse fuzilá-lo com o olhar, eu respirei fundo e percebi que o incômodo na minha garganta havia desaparecido. O volume de aparelhos no meu rosto também desapareceu e eu ainda estava deitada, embora a cama estivesse ligeiramente inclinada e eu já pudesse olhar diretamente para os aparelhos, sem ter que mexer o pescoço. Isso permitia que minha mão alcançasse meu rosto e eu assim fiz, checando se aquele maldito tubo havia sido mesmo tirado de mim. Assim que eu confirmei a tese e toquei minha própria pele, respirei de novo e fechei os olhos por um instante. Eu quase não podia acreditar que havia acordado. Quando eu soltei as mãos de Han, tive a certeza de que aquele era o fim da linha pra mim. Não havia chance alguma de eu sobreviver a uma queda daquelas, na velocidade que estávamos. Pela dor que eu sentia, eu sabia que provavelmente havia ficado muito machucada. Meus ossos pareciam ter sido moídos e meus músculos estavam duros feito pedra. Eu agora conseguia ver minha perna e mão engessadas, além de uma infinidade de curativos e cicatrizes.

"Onde eu estou?" Perguntei, com a voz rouca.

"Ainda na Espanha". Ele explicou, cruzando os braços. "Você está em um hospital militar, mas vai ficar bem".

Passei a mão pela testa até a raiz dos meus cabelos, tentando amenizar a dor de cabeça que sentia. O quarto não tinha janelas e eu não via mais ninguém ali, me deixando totalmente desnorteada, sem referência alguma. Eu já não tinha mais nenhum corte aparente e meus hematomas estavam todos curados, o que me levava a pensar que eu já estava aqui há algum tempo. Onde estavam os outros, então? Será que mais alguém havia se machucado?

"Onde está Han? Mia está bem? Dom, Brian, Roman, Letty..." Eu continuei a enumerá-los.

"Estão todos bem" Hobbs me cortou, ficando em silêncio. Eu tinha certeza que eles estariam do meu lado no hospital, não importasse quanto tempo eu passei aqui.

"Quanto tempo?" Inquiri, continuando com o interrogatório.

"Seis meses"

"Seis meses?!" Repeti, arregalando meus olhos. "Como eu fiquei seis meses desacordada?"

"Você quase morreu, Gisele. Ficou em coma induzido enquanto passou pelas cirurgias e para se recuperar do trauma cerebral". Ele continuou a explicar e eu cerrei os olhos, passando a mão pelo rosto. Seis meses era tempo demais. Han deveria estar enlouquecendo a essa altura e eu não conseguia nem imaginar tudo que perdi. "É um milagre que esteja viva".

"Quais cirurgias?"

"Você teve que colocar pinos de titânio em três vértebras, na clavícula e no joelho. Quando chegou aqui, você tinha um edema cerebral grave, além de uma hemorragia interna pela ruptura do baço. Você também teve falência de um dos rins".

Eu soltei uma grande quantidade de ar pelo nariz, desviando o olhar de Hobbs. Foi muito pior que eu pensava. Eu havia sido totalmente reconstruída depois do acidente e eu começava a imaginar como seria quando eu tentasse me levantar da cama. "Tenho alguma sequela?"

"Aparentemente não. A única incerteza era sobre suas capacidades mentais: memória, falar, enxergar..." Hobbs se aproximou, recostando-se à cama. "Mas pela quantidade de perguntas que você está fazendo, tenho certeza que está bem".

"Han deve estar maluco" Cogitei, não evitando um baixo riso. Não tinha graça alguma; eu havia virado quase o Frankenstein, mas eu mal podia esperar pra ver Han novamente. "Onde ele está? Aliás, onde está todo mundo?"

Hobbs ficou em silêncio e meu riso desapareceu gradativamente. Aquilo era um péssimo sinal.

"Você disse que eles estavam bem"

"E eles estão." Ele explicou, ficando calado novamente. Um tremor atravessou meu corpo e eu olhei pra Hobbs novamente. Não era possível que todos haviam seguido em frente sem mim. Han não seria capaz de me deixar à beira da morte e simplesmente ir embora. Eu conhecia minha família; eles não fariam aquilo. Era estranho que nenhum deles estivesse lá e nem tivesse deixado sinal algum. Eles eram livres agora, não tinham mais dívidas com a polícia e poderiam ficar ali. Ninguém seguiria em frente, a menos que...

"Eles não sabem que eu estou viva". Acusei, arregalando meus olhos.

"Nem eu sabia até algumas horas atrás". Hobbs explicou e eu me mexi, agitada.

"Eles estão vindo pra cá? Eu quero falar com Han agora" Exigi, travando minhas mandíbulas.

"Han está em Tóquio". Disse. Eu estanquei, olhando o piso claro do quarto. A nossa conversa na escada da oficina voltou à minha mente e minha cabeça girou. Eu levei uma das mãos à testa, fechando os olhos.

_'Que tal ficarmos em um só lugar?'_

_'Onde você está pensando?'_

_'Tóquio, você sempre falou sobre Tóquio'_

_'Tóquio, então'_

Era impossível imaginar a dor que Han estava sentindo. Os olhos dele, a mão estendida em minha direção e o grito cortante foram as últimas coisas que eu registrei antes de atingir a pista de concreto, mergulhando na escuridão. Seis meses haviam se passado, mas o tempo congelou naquela noite, pra mim. Han havia ido pra Tóquio sozinho, pensando que eu estava morta. Eu senti as primeiras lágrimas se acumulando abaixo dos meus cílios e olhei Hobbs novamente.

"Shaw também está em Tóquio" Hobbs completou. Senti outra vertigem. O ar fugiu dos meus pulmões em um instante e eu arregalei os olhos.

"Owen escapou?" Perguntei.

"Não. Owen está morto. Ian, o irmão mais velho, quer vingar a morte de Shaw" Ele explicou, aproximando-se mais de mim. "É por isso que você tem que continuar morta".

"Se ele está em Tóquio, deve haver uma razão. Temos que tirar Han de lá" Eu avisei, começando a ficar inquieta. Eu estava realmente disposta a me levantar daquela cama e a pegar o primeiro voo pra Tóquio.

"Nós vamos garantir que Han esteja a salvo, mas não é tão simples assim". Hobbs me olhou diretamente. "Mesmo que você fuja com Han, Shaw já se mobilizou o suficiente para pegar vocês dois onde quer que estejam. E se ele sair de Tóquio, vamos ficar cegos novamente, sem imaginar onde ele está" Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um instante. "Demorei dois meses para localizar Shaw e tive sorte em descobrir que ele está no Japão. Está ficando cada vez mais difícil prever seus próximos passos e, sabendo que ele está em Tóquio, planejando encontrar Han, nossas chances de pegá-lo crescem consideravelmente".

"Você quer que eu concorde com isso?" Eu ri de maneira sarcástica, começando a ficar irritada. "Você quer fazer de Han uma isca viva".

"Eu e você podemos cuidar de Shaw antes que ele faça qualquer coisa contra Han. Você sabe que o melhor plano é atacar, não se defender".

"Eu e você?" Repeti. "Você é um agente federal, onde está a sua equipe?"

"Eu não tenho mais uma equipe" Hobbs ergueu o queixo levemente, me encarando por baixo dos cílios longos. "Desde que eu deixei Owen ir, para que Mia não fosse morta, eu perdi uma série de permissões".

"E por que é que você não avisou ao Dom? Ian deve estar com raiva de nós, mas por que ele iria atrás de Han antes de ir atrás de Toretto?" Argumentei. Não parecia lógico que Shaw seguisse essa ordem dos fatos.

"Você já ouviu falar em dividir para conquistar? Han vai ser o primeiro da lista e vai servir como um aviso. É assim que Shaw vai atingir Dom. Ele vai começar matando as pessoas do time que não estão próximas a Toretto"

"Se avisássemos todos, isso não seria um problema". Cruzei meus braços.

"É impossível cuidarmos de todos de uma só vez, Gisele. Mesmo que Dom venha pra cá com Brian e o resto da família e que busquemos Han, ainda não vai ser possível garantir que todos estejam seguros. Da última vez, mesmo com o time reunido, eles sequestraram Mia e você acabou morta" Hobbs continuou, levantando-se da cama. "A nossa melhor alternativa agora é pegar Ian Shaw, antes que ele desapareça de novo. Para tanto, ele tem que imaginar que não está sendo monitorado. Provavelmente ele já sabe que eu estou tentando encontrá-lo, mas você vai acompanhá-lo de perto, sem que ele desconfie; porque, afinal, você está morta".

Merda. Fazia todo sentido. Embora eu imaginasse que todos os argumentos de Hobbs fossem meramente palpites, já que ele não podia mais ter acesso a todo aparato de espionagem, ele tinha bastante experiência com os piores criminosos. Eu havia pensado em cumprir o plano de pegar Shaw ao lado de Han, mas certamente quando eu entrasse em contato com ele, Ian descobriria e eu também passaria a ser um alvo. Pra piorar, além de tudo, eu precisava me recuperar. Eu não podia sair por aí fazendo as mesmas coisas de sempre antes de ter certeza que eu havia entrado em forma novamente, porque, caso contrário, além de ser um alvo, eu me tornaria um alvo fácil.

"Nós vamos pegar Shaw e eu vou ter a minha vida de volta". Condicionei, vendo Hobbs abrir um meio sorriso.

"Combinado". Ele estendeu a mão pra mim, como quem fazia um acordo. Revirei meus olhos e apertei a mão dele, ainda sem ter muita certeza sobre aquilo.

"Quando vamos pra Tóquio?" Perguntei, ansiosa.

"Em alguns dias você terá alta. Até lá, eu vou conseguir novos documentos pra você e tentar coletar mais pistas sobre Shaw".

"E Han?!" Inquiri.

"Han está a salvo, por enquanto. Enquanto ele mantiver negócios com a máfia japonesa, Shaw não pode se aproximar sem ser pego". Hobbs explicou e eu quase não pude piscar, inconformada. No fundo, um sorriso quase escapou pelos meus lábios quando eu percebi que Han não havia mudado nada. Me preocupava, no entanto, ele ficar entre a mira de um psicopata vingativo e a Yakuza. Era loucura. Meu peito se apertou com o sentimento ruim que aquela decisão me trazia, mas ainda assim, eu não conseguia pensar em uma opção melhor. Eu não queria perder mais ninguém da minha família e, se o custo disso for ficar longe de Han, é um preço que eu poderia pagar.

* * *

Cerca de uma semana se passou até que Hobbs finalmente conseguiu a minha liberação e meus novos documentos. Saímos da base militar direto para o aeroporto e, com o frio de Madri, os pinos colocados nas minhas fraturas causavam uma dor intensa. Eu reparei no quanto havia emagrecido, além dos cortes e cicatrizes que meu corpo ganhou depois do acidente. Eu definitivamente estava vulnerável. Embora estivesse fazendo fisioterapia desde o dia que acordei, ainda era incômodo andar, comer e até fazer atividades simples como movimentar meu ombro direito ou abaixar para pegar qualquer objeto. Eu sabia que precisava reaprender a fazer muitas coisas, mas não tínhamos tempo agora. Peguei minha bolsa, olhando o passaporte que Hobbs me deu hoje cedo. Meu novo nome era Natalie Kriger. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas, sabendo que aquele sobrenome ainda tinha origem israelense, assim como eu.

"Não parece óbvio demais que eu continue a ser israelense?" Perguntei.

"Como você acha que podemos explicar seu sotaque?" Hobbs olhou pra mim por um instante, com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

"E por que Natalie?"

"É temporário. E foi Elena quem escolheu" Ele se defendeu.

"Elena também sabe que eu estou viva?" Eu estava surpresa. Depois que fomos atrás de Letty, Elena havia dito que deixaria a carreira.

"Sim, foi ela quem te identificou na Espanha". Hobbs acenou, voltando a olhar a estrada.

"E onde ela está?"

"Ela voltou para o Brasil há alguns dias para tentar me ajudar com algumas coisas que precisaremos e depois irá para Tóquio". Explicou, entrando em um dos acessos do aeroporto.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse sem sua equipe" Disse, pegando minha bolsa e descendo assim que alcançamos o estacionamento.

"E eu estou. Elena está fazendo isso por vocês". Hobbs desceu também, abrindo o porta-malas. Elena era uma boa pessoa, eu imaginava que ela não fosse nos deixar na mão agora.

Ele pegou a pouca bagagem que estávamos levando e saiu, indo em direção ao saguão do aeroporto. Eu o segui, sentindo ainda a dor pelo meu corpo. O gesso que prendia minha perna esquerda já havia sido retirado, mas o da minha mão teria que ficar comigo por mais alguns dias. Hobbs me disse que eu esmaguei os ossos dos dedos na queda e que quase perdi os movimentos da mão. Eu ficaria profundamente irritada se isso tivesse acontecido e eu nunca mais pudesse dirigir uma moto. Aliás, eu estava com saudades daquilo.

Fizemos o check-in e seguimos para o avião. Eu não sabia exatamente como seria quando eu chegasse em Tóquio, mas ainda era estranho pensar que eu estaria presente na vida de Han sem que ele soubesse. Quanto a isso, eu tinha que me policiar bastante, para que eu não estragasse tudo. Eu sempre estive preparada para me infiltrar, mas era difícil aplicar todo meu treinamento para defender alguém que eu gostava. Todo cenário mudava. Eu tinha que me proteger e proteger Han ao mesmo tempo, além de me esconder de Shaw. Respirei fundo, atando o cinto da minha cadeira no avião. Só o destino sabia o que me aguardava em Tóquio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Gisele POV**

Eu e Hobbs estávamos no quarto de hotel que alugamos temporariamente para montar nossa pequena base estratégica. Estávamos em Tóquio há três semanas e naquela noite eu iria, finalmente, até um estacionamento na zona central da cidade, onde algumas corridas aconteciam e onde Han estaria. Hobbs me obrigou a ficarmos fora de cena nesses dias todos porque eu ainda estava passando pelas sessões dolorosas de fisioterapia e porque ele queria mais informações sobre quem estava com Shaw e também dar uma olhada em como Han havia se instalado. Descobrimos que ele havia se tornado sócio de um sobrinho de um Yakuza chamado Takahashi. Takahashi era um moleque de vinte e poucos anos, interessado em corridas e que usava o poder do tio para se beneficiar. Para Han, a parceria servia para a máfia não interferir nos negócios de vendas de peças de sua oficina e, em troca, Takahashi ficava com metade dos lucros.

Eu imaginava que não era a cara de Han concordar com aquelas condições, mas também supunha que ele não tinha muito que fazer. Ele estava começando a vida em Tóquio e precisava de certa proteção. Aquilo, no entanto, também me levava a pensar que a parceria não duraria muito tempo. Assim que ganhasse autonomia suficiente, Han tiraria Takahashi dos negócios e passaria a tocar a oficina sozinho. Isso daria a Shaw a oportunidade perfeita, já que além de perder a proteção de Takahashi, Han provavelmente ficaria na lista negra da Yakuza. Meu melhor plano era me aproximar de Takahashi para ficar de olho em Han. Enquanto eu fazia o intermédio entre os dois, Hobbs vigiava Shaw. Essa era nossa missão, por enquanto.

Entrei no banheiro e liguei o chuveiro. Olhei o espelho pregado na parede, reparando como eu havia ganhado um pouco mais de peso nas duas últimas semanas e como eu estava parecendo ligeiramente mais saudável. As dores nas articulações e nos pinos não diminuíram muito, mas eu estava ficando acostumada. Meu ombro direito tinha uma cicatriz enorme e a parte baixa das minhas costas também. Embora meu corpo estivesse quase voltando ao normal, eu me sentia estranha. Depois do acidente, eu não parecia a mesma. Faltava alguma parte em mim – algo além dos ossos ou do sangue que perdi – e eu não sabia dizer exatamente o quê. Tentei afastar aqueles pensamentos que estavam me sufocando e me concentrar no que faria hoje. Senti uma pontada no ombro assim que tirei a camiseta que eu usava, fazendo com que eu resmungasse. Entrei no banho quente, aliviando um pouco da dor que eu sentia.

Tentei relaxar, colocando meus pensamentos em ordem. Eu tinha que pensar em uma maneira de me aproximar de Takahashi, sem chamar muita atenção. Isso era praticamente impossível em uma cidade como Tóquio, regida por regras bastante definidas. Aqui, ninguém passava despercebido. Além dos meus traços obviamente ocidentais, se eu me destacasse por qualquer motivo, me perceberiam. No entanto, é como eu sempre digo: você nunca manda um homem fazer o trabalho de uma mulher. O jeito mais fácil de alcançar Takahashi seria fingindo interesse por ele. E pelo que Hobbs havia levantado de sua ficha, ele não era do tipo que dispensava qualquer interesse. E eu não era _qualquer_ interesse.

Saí do chuveiro e me troquei, colocando uma calça preta justa, uma blusa branca regata e uma jaqueta de couro. Resolvi deixar o cabelo liso, como nos velhos tempos e peguei a medalha com o símbolo da estrela de Davi que sempre me acompanhava. Encontrei Hobbs mexendo em um laptop, com os olhos fixos na tela.

"Eu estou indo" Avisei.

"Eu tenho um presente pra você". Ele abriu um meio sorriso e eu franzi a testa. Descemos até a rua de trás do hotel e eu vi do outro lado da calçada uma moto novinha.

"Inacreditável..." Comemorei, apressando meus passos para alcançar o meu presente.

"Você achava que ia de carruagem, Cinderela?" Hobbs sorriu, cruzando os braços. "Ainda não consegui um carro bom suficiente. Como você pode imaginar, o cara que vende as peças para tunar os carros não pode saber de nós. Por enquanto, a moto deve ser suficiente".

"Não estou reclamando" Eu sorri também, pegando o capacete preso no banco. "Eu te mantenho informado".

"Ok, tome cuidado". Ele pediu e eu só acenei, saindo com a moto. Meu joelho operado doía com a posição de pilotagem, mas minha euforia estava tão alta, que eu mal me importava. Um frio, no entanto, habitava meu estômago, embora eu estivesse tentando me manter calma.

Ver Han seria bem difícil. Mesmo. Eu sabia que sentiria muita vontade de ir até ele e contar que eu estava viva e que poderíamos cumprir nosso trato sobre Tóquio. Meu coração sempre pulava uma batida ou duas quando eu pensava nessas possibilidades. A incerteza do tempo que levaria até que tudo voltasse ao normal me sufocava. Em uma das poucas vezes na minha vida, eu não sabia exatamente no quê estava me metendo e não sabia qual seria o próximo passo. Tentei de novo eliminar tudo aquilo da minha cabeça quando parei em frente à cancela de um estacionamento. O cara que estava controlando a entrada das pessoas pela cancela me olhou, medindo de cima abaixo. Tirei o capacete, arrumei meu cabelo levemente e abri um meio sorriso, vendo que ele ainda me olhava. Demorou alguns instantes até que ele me deixasse passar, com um ar bastante desconfiado.

A música estava ensurdecedora e, claro, havia minissaias até onde meu olhar podia alcançar. Aquele era um mundo que eu ainda não havia visto no Japão. Era difícil encontrar alguém que não estivesse dançando ou qualquer um com um carro tunado sem dezenas de mulheres em sua volta. Andei os primeiros metros e então parei, tentando localizar Han. Meus olhos percorreram as centenas de rostos e o mar de carros tunados estacionados, quando eu encontrei o Mazda preto e laranja. Meu coração acelerou assim que vi Han sentado no capô, olhando para uma corrida que acontecia. Ele estava de costas pra mim, abraçado com duas mulheres e, pela movimentação de seus braços, eu soube que ele estava comendo um de seus salgadinhos. Meus olhos se prenderam nele por mais tempo que o necessário e eu quase não pude conter minhas próprias ações. Eu realmente queria correr até Han, arrancar as duas vadias de lá e mostrar que eu voltei, mas fiquei repetindo incessantemente pra mim mesma que não poderia fazer aquilo. A tática pareceu funcionar quando eu levei a moto até um dos espaços livres entre os carros, estrategicamente fora do campo de visão de Han e perto de Takahashi.

Eu, aliás, também havia o visto. Ele estava cercado de mulheres, recostado ao seu carro. Ele olhava diretamente pra mim, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Eu me inclinei levemente sobre a moto e apoiei um dos pés no chão. Levantei uma das sobrancelhas, abrindo um meio sorriso. Takahashi se desencostou do carro e começou a andar em minha direção. Eu comecei a ficar nervosa, pensando na possibilidade de Han estar prestando atenção em nossa movimentação, mas procurei não desviar os olhos de Takahashi.

"Está perdida?" Ele perguntou, ficando a apenas centímetros de mim.

"Eu pareço perdida?" Retruquei, abrindo um sorriso.

"Nem um pouco" Takahashi se aproximou, quase colando a boca na minha orelha. "Talvez eu possa te ajudar, gaijin".

"Talvez não" Ponderei, me afastando alguns centímetros para ficar longe dele. Aproveitei pra olhar Han por menos que um instante, vendo que ele ainda estava de costas.

"O que você veio fazer aqui hoje?" Os olhos negros de Takahashi não desgrudavam de mim e eu mantive o meio sorriso.

"Conhecer algo além de Tóquio" Dei os ombros, mordendo o lábio levemente.

"Você não vai fazer amigos aqui" Ele avisou e eu ri, desviando os olhos por um instante.

"Eu esperava um pouco mais do que isso"

"Entendi..." Takahashi riu também, apoiando os dois braços na minha moto, fazendo com que eu tivesse que colocar um pouco mais de firmeza no pé de apoio. "Você não me parece uma dessas modelos, que costumam irritar minha namorada" Ele apontou com o queixo uma moça que estava do outro lado da pista, próxima a Han. Ela tinha olhos bem arredondados, uma pele bronzeada e cabelos longos, levemente ondulados. Definitivamente, ela não parecia japonesa.

"Com certeza, eu não sou uma dessas modelos" Levantei uma das sobrancelhas, repousando as mãos sobre minhas coxas. "Embora..." Umedeci os lábios, apontando com o queixo a suposta namorada do outro lado da pista. "Ela pareça bem ocupada para se preocupar comigo".

Takahashi se virou, encontrando sua namorada de pé, conversando com um rapaz que não era oriental também. Ele parecia obviamente interessado na menina e agora Takahashi parecia obviamente bravo.

"Fique pro show, gaijin" Ele forçou um sorriso sarcástico pra mim, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. "Eu vou adorar te ver na plateia".

"Eu não costumo ficar na plateia, mas vou abrir uma exceção hoje. Somente hoje" Sorri de volta, colocando o pedestal da moto no chão, para que eu descesse. "E a propósito..." Chamei a atenção dele, que me olhou por cima do ombro. "Meu nome é Natalie".

"Você já sabe quem eu sou, Natalie" Takahashi respondeu e eu levantei uma sobrancelha, sorrindo novamente. Ele demorou um pouco pra tirar os olhos de mim e voltou-se para a conversa do outro lado da pista. Eu observei de longe ele perguntando a Han quem era o outro cara, que eu imaginava também ser novo por ali. Não demorou para que Takahashi marcasse seu próprio território ao abraçar a menina, encarando o outro cara. Cruzei meus braços, estreitando os olhos. Voltei a olhar Han, que agora estava próximo à cena. De onde eu estava, não dava pra saber exatamente o que eles diziam, mas eu podia imaginar quão presunçoso Takahashi estava sendo. Han se virou, de forma que eu pudesse, finalmente, vê-lo de frente. Meu coração estava fora de controle de novo e minhas mãos, coladas no guidão da moto, suavam. Ele ainda estava pendurado nas duas mulheres, mas sua postura parecia um pouco mais tensa. Sua expressão parecia contrariada e, conhecendo Han como só eu conhecia, ele estava tentando não se posicionar. De repente, em um jogo de mãos, ele arremessou as chaves para o cara, que pegou o conjunto no ar. Eu prendi minha respiração por um instante, vendo Takahashi virar-se para encarar Han com a expressão mais descontente do mundo.

Demorou um tempo, mas a corrida começou e o garoto era um desastre. Ele destruiu o Nissan que Han o havia emprestado antes dos primeiros metros, batendo direto numa parede. Eu franzi a testa, vendo que Han não parecia nem um pouco preocupado. Não que fosse muito do estilo dele se preocupar, mas pelo que eu podia ler na expressão neutra em seu rosto, ele não parecia sequer surpreso. Era como se ele já soubesse que o garoto fosse acabar com o carro. Eu não entendia, no entanto, o porquê daquilo. Ainda era cedo para que Han provocasse Takahashi simplesmente por provocar. A intenção era testar o garoto; mas por que?

Takahashi e o garoto subiram pela rampa, fazendo com que a multidão que assistia a corrida seguisse para os elevadores e escadas do andar superior. Eu fiquei parada, reparando que Han também estava imóvel. Ele continuou a comer os salgadinhos, olhando vez ou outra pra dentro do pacote, vendo quanto do conteúdo ainda estava ali. Ele virou-se para a minha direção – embora não me olhasse – e eu fiquei, por um instante, sem reação. Minhas mãos procuraram o capacete pendurado no guidão da moto e eu o coloquei, fechando a viseira escura. Os olhos puxados de Han repousaram em mim e ele ficou por alguns instantes me olhando. As mãos pararam de buscar os salgadinhos no pacote e ele franziu o rosto. Meu coração estava a mil e um frio subia e descia pela minha coluna. Ele fez menção de se aproximar e eu soltei o pé de apoio, dando partida na moto. Dei a volta e saí pela cancela do estacionamento, vendo um confuso Han pelo retrovisor. Minha vontade era de gritar, dar meia volta, brigar com ele por ele estar perto daquelas vadias, abraçá-lo... mas eu fui embora, porque tinha que ir. Assim como soltei as mãos dele porque tive que soltar. Eu estava, mais uma vez, fazendo uma escolha que me custaria muito, mas que era necessária. Era difícil, no entanto, me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa com Han por perto. Era difícil dar as costas.

Minha mente voou enquanto eu deslizava entre o trânsito de Tóquio. Cheguei na porta do hotel atordoada, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Fiquei longos minutos sentada na moto, sem sequer tirar o capacete. Tudo que eu ouvia era minha própria respiração acelerada e o barulho do motor. Merda. Eu não imaginava que seria tão difícil ver Han novamente. Eu estava com raiva do tempo que havia passado. Estava com raiva daquela noite que tirou seis meses da minha vida. E finalmente, eu estava com raiva de Shaw.

* * *

**Han POV**

Eu estava ficando realmente maluco. Talvez fosse a quantidade de salgadinho que eu estava comendo ou talvez toda loucura que estava ferrando a minha cabeça. Primeiro, resolvi entregar meu carro de estimação para um garoto qualquer, que detonou cada peça dele. Eu sabia que Takahashi estava muito irritado por eu ter feito isso – e aquilo me divertia, de alguma forma – e que aquele garoto não tinha a menor condição de pagar todo estrago. Aquela, no entanto, talvez fosse a melhor chance de conseguir o que eu queria. Eu queria testá-lo, queria ver quem aquele cara era. Talvez eu fosse descobrir que ele é somente um maluco qualquer querendo desafiar Takahashi, mas algo me dizia que eu estava pagando pra ver algo muito maior. Um carro era um preço que eu podia pagar. Eu estava ficando tão perturbado por não poder confiar em ninguém, que resolvi testar o primeiro babaca que encontrei. Bom, isso era só o começo.

Depois, eu começo a ver coisas. Quando meus olhos foram atraídos para aquela moto, meu coração quase fugiu do seu lugar. Eu estava vendo Gisele, eu podia jurar. As roupas, o jeito de apoiar na moto, a medalha no pescoço... Se eu não tivesse tão perturbado, eu poderia acreditar naquilo. Era tão real, que eu tive que chegar perto pra conferir. E, claro, assustei a pessoa que estava ali e que, com certeza, não era Gisele. Se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos ela sumir no meio da escuridão daquela pista de voo, eu talvez pudesse ter alguma dúvida, mas especialmente naquela noite, eu estava muito perturbado. Embora eu tivesse mergulhado de cabeça naquela vida de Tóquio, disposto a esquecer tudo que eu havia sido, alguns lapsos me afetavam de verdade. Eu sentia falta de ter gente de verdade em minha volta. Eu estava tão sedento por sentir algo por alguém, que eu acabei tendo uma visão com a única pessoa que eu realmente pude sentir algo. Gisele seria a única, eu sabia. Mas ela se foi. Ela se foi, ela se foi, ela se foi. Eu acreditava que repetir aquilo faria com que eu me conformasse, mas doía toda vez que eu pensava naquela noite. Eu decidi, então, que fugir de tudo seria a melhor solução. Tentei viver todas as coisas malucas de sempre. Consegui as melhores mulheres da cidade, voltei a ter uma oficina, comprei os melhores carros, mas eu estava em Tóquio, afinal.

_'Que tal ficarmos em um só lugar?'_

_'Onde você está pensando?'_

_'Tóquio, você sempre falou sobre Tóquio'_

_'Tóquio, então'_

Travei meus pulsos, me obrigando a afastar tudo aquilo da minha mente. Dei meia volta e caminhei até o elevador, continuando a comer meus salgadinhos, já que eu sabia que eles certamente não eram os responsáveis por minha loucura. Não demorou muito tempo até que aquela corrida acabasse, embora todos já soubessem o resultado. Me aproximei do carro destruído e do garoto, que agora parecia furioso e assustado.

"Não saia da cidade". Avisei.

* * *

**Gisele POV**

Mais uma noite, mais um estacionamento. Eu estava sentada na moto há alguns minutos e, a essa altura, eu já tinha certeza que Han não estava ali naquela noite. Eu também não via o garoto de ontem e nem a namorada de Takahashi; só ele mesmo, parado, olhando pra mim. Decidi não me aproximar para não dar muita bandeira sobre meu suposto interesse e, agora que eu não poderia ser descoberta por Han, eu tinha tempo suficiente para observar Takahashi e calcular meus próprios passos. Levou mais alguns minutos para que ele se aproximasse, parando na minha frente. Takahashi apoiou os dois braços na moto mais uma vez, quase encostando seus pulsos nas minhas pernas, me olhando diretamente. Hoje, ele parecia querer me amedrontar.

"Talvez você não saiba como a banda toca aqui, mas você não chega simplesmente e acha que pode ficar".

"Eu não perderia o show por nada" Cerrei levemente meus olhos, sem perder o ar divertido da minha expressão.

"Se você está aqui pra ser como qualquer uma dessas vadias dançando, acho bom perder essa pose e mostrar a que veio" Ele se aproximou ainda mais e eu não me movi um centímetro sequer.

"Eu já te disse que não sou como nenhuma delas" As palavras saíam entre meus dentes, embora eu estivesse tentando me conter.

"Então quem é você?"

"Quer pagar pra ver?" Desafiei, aproximando meu rosto do dele sem desviar o olhar dos olhos negros de Takahashi.

"Eu não corro de bicicleta" Ele deu um leve tapa na minha moto, sorrindo em seguida.

"Então por que eu não jogo seu jogo e você também joga o meu?" Sugeri, descendo da moto pelo lado que ele estava. "Tenho certeza que eu poderia dirigir qualquer um deles" Apontei uma linha de carros tunados que pertenciam a pessoas ligadas a Takahashi.

"E o que eu ganho com isso?"

"Você escolhe" Levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

"Você talvez se arrependa" Ele riu sarcasticamente, cruzando os braços.

"Eu não apostaria tão alto se não confiasse no meu taco" Sorri, cruzando os braços também.

"Acho que você não está entendendo bem..." Takahashi deu mais um passo, eliminando toda a distância que separava meu corpo do dele. "Eu sou o Rei do Drift".

"E quem está falando em drift?" Perguntei, estreitando meus olhos. "Eu só faço corridas de nove segundos".

"Não é assim que corremos aqui em Tóquio" Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu sou uma gaijin, não sou?" Sorri de forma divertida, umedecendo o lábio em seguida. "Um Rei somente é um Rei se souber sê-lo em qualquer situação".

"Ótimo" Takahashi se mexeu de forma desconfortável, percebendo que as pessoas do estacionamento já estavam percebendo nossa movimentação. "Não me interessa saber suas condições, porque certamente eu vou ganhar".

"Tem certeza? Eu vou cobrar muito alto". Desafiei, vendo um brilho de raiva nos olhos de Takahashi.

"Vamos lá, gaijin" Ele me encarou por mais um instante, dando as costas. Takahashi praticamente arrancou as chaves das mãos de um cara loiro, ignorando todas as reclamações que vieram em seguida. Seguimos até um Nissan preto e dourado, que brilhava na luz da garagem. Abri o motor por um instante, analisando cada detalhe do carro. Eu não dirigia carros orientais e, sinceramente, estava morrendo de saudades do meu Porsche, mas aquele deveria servir.

O mapa da garagem era totalmente curvilíneo, então fomos para uma das portas de saída, que dava acesso a uma movimentada avenida reta. Prendi minhas duas mãos no volante, prestando atenção no cara entre os dois carros que daria o início à corrida. Takahashi segurava o acelerador, fazendo com que o motor roncasse. Ele estava tentando me intimidar, claro. Olhei pra ele por um instante e dei um meio sorriso, levando minha mão ao câmbio assim que pudemos sair. Ele saiu na frente, cortando os carros do trânsito. Eu segui atrás, aproveitando as janelas que ele fazia com seu próprio ziguezague. Não demorou muito para que e pudesse ver, com clareza, o farol que marcava o fim da corrida.

Puxei a marcha no câmbio e afundei o pé no acelerador, colando em Takahashi. Assim que ele tentou fazer uma ultrapassagem pela esquerda e uma van o impediu, eu saí pela direita e o ultrapassei. Ele ainda tentou me alcançar, subindo pela calçada do lado esquerdo e batendo levemente contra a lateral do meu carro. Dei um leve toque no freio, fazendo com que a minha traseira entrasse no bico direito do carro de Takahashi. Ele perdeu o controle por um instante e eu passei a marcha de novo, ultrapassando a linha de chegada. Puxei o freio de mão e dei meia volta, deixando meu carro de frente para o dele. Desci, recostando-me à lataria.

"Estou bastante impressionado" Assim que ele colocou as pernas pra fora do carro grafite, Takahashi já veio em minha direção. Ele tinha um olhar de ódio, embora estivesse tentando manter a pose. "Mas é como eu disse: não é assim que a banda toca aqui".

"É aí que entra meu lado da aposta" Desencostei meu corpo do carro, aproximando-me dele. "Eu quero saber como é que a banda toca aqui. Quero aprender o drift".

"Fácil assim?" Ele ironizou, cruzando os braços. "O que te leva a pensar que eu vou perder meu tempo com você?"

"Eu ganhei". Enumerei o primeiro fato, vendo Takahashi ficar irritado novamente. "E eu posso ser útil pra você; muito mais que qualquer um desses idiotas que te acompanham".

"A troco de quê, gaijin?" Ele me cortou, me olhando diretamente.

"Dinheiro" Falei. "E talvez um pouco de diversão" Sorri, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Vamos ver..." Takahashi balançou a cabeça, levantando uma das sobrancelhas também. Eu sorri de volta, sabendo que saí vitoriosa dessa etapa.

Claro que Takahashi estava longe de atender a qualquer uma das minhas exigências, mas eu sabia que ele estava pensando nos benefícios de minha presença na sua equipe. Me infiltrar nos negócios dele era a melhor solução por enquanto, embora eu soubesse que estava pisando em um terreno desconhecido e perigoso. Uma coisa era ser o braço direito de Braga, sabendo todos os riscos e possibilidades. Outra era me aliar a um policial e me misturar com a Yakuza. Eu esperava não ter perdido o jeito.

* * *

**Gente, mil desculpas pela demora gigantesca para atualizar! Minha semana foi super corrida, quase não tive tempo pra escrever. A fanfic, aliás, também está andando a passos bastante largos. Embora essa fase de Tóquio seja importante, ela vai passar bem rápido, porque tem muuuita história depois disso. Vocês vão reparar que esses fatos vão andar a passos largos nos capítulos, então se qualquer coisa ficar confusa ou mal explicada, me avisem! **

**Bom, queria dizer que adorei adorei e adorei todos os comentários. Gostaria de agradecer especialmente todos que não falam e entendem português, mas estão lendo a fanfic por meio de traduções. Muito muito obrigada por lerem, pessoal!**

**É isso! Críticas, sugestões, comentários são sempre bem vindos. Uma ótima semana pra todos!**

**Beijos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Elena POV**

Logo que saí pelo portão de desembarque, vi a silhueta enorme de Hobbs de costas, na sua corriqueira posição de general, com as duas mãos reunidas atrás do corpo. Eu continuei a caminhar até alcançá-lo e, antes mesmo que eu pudesse me aproximar, ele percebeu minha presença e virou-se para me cumprimentar. Eu sorri levemente, acenando com o rosto. Hobbs abriu um meio sorriso e acenou de volta, desfazendo a pose. Embora estivéssemos trabalhando juntos, eu achava que as formalidades oficiais eram desnecessárias. Eu não bateria continência pra ele.

"Como foi a viagem?" Ele perguntou, pegando uma das minhas malas nas mãos.

"Está tudo bem, eu posso levar" Falei e ele me ignorou, continuando a andar. Não importa quão por baixo Hobbs estivesse, ele nunca perderia a pose de chefe; mesmo que eu não estivesse batendo continência. Segui os passos largos dele, carregando somente uma mochila e outra mala de mão. "Consegui muitas informações, alguns documentos e poucos equipamentos. Meu distintivo não vale muita coisa por aqui".

"Eu imaginei que fosse ser assim" Disse.

"Falei com Dom também" Avisei, vendo Hobbs interromper as passadas. Ele me olhou por cima do ombro. "Ele não sabe que eu estou vindo pra cá. Eu disse que ficaria no Rio" Expliquei, parando ao lado dele. "Também não disse nada sobre Shaw".

"Ele ainda não percebeu?" Hobbs perguntou, voltando a seguir pelo caminho até o estacionamento.

"Não. Ele continua em Los Angeles com o resto da equipe. Dom montou uma oficina e, aparentemente, eles ficarão por lá". Ajeitei a alça da mochila no ombro e olhei em volta, procurando a porta do estacionamento. Embora meu condicionamento físico estivesse em dia, era difícil acompanhar o ritmo de Hobbs.

"Ótimo, isso significa que, por enquanto, Shaw está de olho somente em Han" Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça e continuou a andar até sairmos por um portão que dava no enorme estacionamento. Eu olhei em volta, reparando nos contrastes de Tóquio. A cidade não tinha nada a ver com o Rio de Janeiro, mas era absolutamente fascinante.

"Gisele está bem?" Perguntei, voltando a olhá-lo.

"Sim, já voltou ao trabalho" Ele explicou e eu respirei fundo, preferindo não insistir no sentido que eu esperava da resposta.

Chegamos ao jipe que Hobbs havia conseguido e eu coloquei todas as malas, que continham os papéis que consegui e os poucos aparelhos, no porta-malas. Dei a volta e entrei pela porta do passageiro – que, aliás, era do lado esquerdo, o lado da porta do motorista no Brasil – e continuei a me atentar aos detalhes das construções de Tóquio. A paisagem oscilava dos prédios grandiosos às casas minúsculas e simpáticas. Estávamos na primavera e o sol estava lá naquela manhã, mas um vento frio também soprava. Não demoramos a chegar no pequeno hotel em que eles estavam hospedados e eu comecei a subir os lances de escada. Assim que entrei pela porta que dava em uma pequena sala, eu encontrei um computador e uma infinidade de papéis rascunhados. Hobbs parecia estar virando madrugadas a fio naquela sala para conseguir alguma coisa.

"Onde ela está?" Perguntei, vendo-o fechar a porta atrás de nós.

"Com Takahashi" Hobbs explicou, colocando as duas malas de documentos e rastreadores na mesa. Eu levei minha mochila e a mala de roupas ao quarto em que Gisele estava instalada.

"Quem?" Perguntei.

"O sócio de Han. Ela está de olho em Takahashi para captar as movimentações dele" Ele começou a espalhar os documentos sobre a mesa de vidro e eu me aproximei, ajudando-o na tarefa. "Enfim, Shaw está fazendo pequenas movimentações com distribuidores de peças de equipamentos de telecomunicações. Meu palpite é que ele quer seguir o mesmo plano de Owen, construindo o mesmo tipo de bomba tecnológica".

"Não seria muito óbvio?" Perguntei, colocando minhas pastas de documentos em cima da mesa.

"Não para quem acha que está fora de cena" Ele disse.

"Será que ele acha?" Peguei um documento do meio de uma pasta e coloquei sobre o teclado do computador de Hobbs. "Ian está negociando, por meio de empresas fantasmas, com fornecedores na Índia, na China e talvez em Israel. Estes mesmos caras vendem equipamentos para empresas aéreas, institutos aeroespaciais e, claro, para os setores de segurança de cada governo. São equipamentos de ponta de localização, negociados sem chamar muita atenção".

"Sem a fiscalização das agências destes países?" Perguntou, tomando os relatórios em mãos.

"Na Índia, parece que ele está sendo acobertado por alguém muito importante. As operações financeiras não foram discretas, mas a polícia está fazendo vista grossa. Não consegui muitas informações sobre a China, por motivos bastante óbvios. Em Israel, as operações parecem bastante estratégicas. É como se ele soubesse demais" Expliquei, tirando outro relatório da mochila. "Não dá para saber exatamente o que ele está comprando ou se ele está realmente construindo uma bomba, mas são equipamentos caros, usados para defesa. Pra mim, parece bastante óbvio que Shaw está se preparando para um provável contra-ataque".

"Ele provavelmente quer nos localizar antes de ser localizado" Hobbs disse, jogando os documentos em cima da mesa de novo. "O que você trouxe?"

"Não consegui nada de muito importante. Consegui poucos rastreadores e algumas estações de pesquisa de informações, mas tudo isso é coisa de criança perto do que eu imagino que Shaw tem" Abri a mala de equipamentos, revelando o pouco conteúdo guardado ali. No fundo, eu havia conseguido algo melhor que alguns aparelhos GPS e permissões para levantar a ficha de algumas pessoas por aqui. Nada daquilo nos ajudaria muito, no entanto. "Se ele quisesse só atingir Dom, não seria necessário tudo isso".

"Gisele ainda está no plano; ela é nosso elemento surpresa" Ele remexeu brevemente a mala, colocando os equipamentos de volta no lugar.

"Nós vamos precisar muito mais que um elemento para pararmos Shaw, Hobbs" Eu puxei os equipamentos para cima, revelando um fundo falso com algumas poucas armas que consegui.

"Elena, Gisele é uma Mossad" Hobbs cruzou os braços, apoiando-se na enorme mesa de madeira com os documentos.

"Acredite em mim, é muito mais que uma vingança pessoal pela morte do irmão" Cruzei os braços também, olhando-o diretamente.

* * *

**Gisele POV**

Estávamos em uma saleta claustrofóbica desde o início da tarde, somente recebendo os "sócios" de Takahashi que deviam algo a ele e vinham realizar os pagamentos. No geral, donos de casas de chá, armazéns e pequenos negócios. Ele, aliás, havia me ligado no início daquela manhã, pedindo que eu o ajudasse nessa operação, mas tudo que eu estava fazendo era ficar sentada em um sofá espaçoso, assistindo Takahashi transitar da poltrona enorme de couro até o cofre instalado na parede. Eu sabia que estava sendo testada, então fiquei calada durante todo o tempo, prestando atenção nas poucas palavras trocadas de forma discreta. Olhei Takahashi sentado, contando notas e mais notas de dinheiro, com um óbvio sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Interrompi, vendo-o levantar os olhos pra me encarar. As mãos ágeis pararam de folhear as notas e ele curvou-se sobre a cadeira, colocando os dois pés sobre a mesa.

"Só se eu puder fazer outra pra você, gaijin" Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas e eu troquei a cruzada de pernas, abrindo um dos braços sobre o encosto do sofá.

"Parece justo" Afirmei. Respirei fundo antes de continuar, olhando vez ou outra para a porta. "Seu pai também era da máfia?"

"Meu pai foi o yakuza mais respeitado de todo o Japão. Foi ele quem ensinou tudo que meu tio sabe, embora eu me lembre de pouca coisa. Eu já tinha doze anos, mas meu pai me queria fora daquilo até que eu tivesse idade suficiente" Os olhos negros ganharam um reflexo turvo e eu podia ver, claramente, como ele estava imerso nas poucas lembranças que tinha.

"E então?" Perguntei.

"Ele tinha um único ponto fraco: uma mulher chamada Tamara. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era criança e, desde então, só me lembro de ele ter olhado pra ela" Takahashi respirou fundo, com o olhar solto. "Ela era uma prostituta" Outra respiração de desgosto e ele finalmente fixou os olhos em mim. "Tamara era a mãe de Neela".

A menina era filha da amante do pai de Takahashi? Bom, aquilo talvez explicasse a obsessão que ele tem por ela.

"Ele ficou com ela?" Questionei, levantando-me para pegar duas garrafas de cerveja no frigobar. Abri a tampa com a barra da minha blusa branca, entregando outra, já aberta, para ele.

"Não, claro que não. Ela era uma prostituta e ele o homem mais temido de Tóquio. Isso nunca poderia acontecer" Takahashi deu um gole na cerveja e levantou-se pra depositar as notas da arrecadação do dia no cofre. "Ela era igual à Neela; os mesmos olhos brilhantes, a pele morena, os cabelos ondulados. Só consigo achar essa explicação para o sentimento do meu pai por aquela vadia" A expressão dele se contorceu em desgosto novamente e eu comecei a pensar mais ainda em como Takahashi estava herdando o karma do pai. "Ele foi encontrado baleado em um hotel e ela foi a última a vê-lo. Tínhamos certeza que foi Tamara". Ele justificou. Daí pra frente, eu já podia imaginar o que havia acontecido. Meu estômago deu uma volta e eu deixei a cerveja de lado, colocando-a sobre uma mesa de vidro que ficava ao lado do sofá.

"Tamara foi morta pela máfia?" Perguntei, em um tom bastante retórico.

"Meu tio o fez pessoalmente. Ele estava com tanta raiva, que eu não posso nem imaginar como ela morreu" Takahashi dizia aquilo sem a menor emoção, embora meu estômago estivesse cada vez pior. Eles mataram a mãe de Neela. "Depois de alguns dias descobrimos que, na verdade, não havia sido Tamara. Minha avó ficou penalizada com a situação de Neela, que ficou sozinha no mundo e a trouxe para casa. Eu me lembro perfeitamente de quando ela chegou" O vazio dos olhos foi preenchido com algo que eu não sabia dizer o que era. Ele venerava a menina, mas também a odiava.

"E quem matou seu pai?" Questionei, vendo-o olhar pra mim novamente.

"Você já fez muito mais que uma pergunta, gaijin" Ele alertou, abrindo um meio sorriso em seguida. "Minha vez".

"Vá em frente" Incentivei, sorrindo também.

"Como é que você veio parar aqui?" Ele instigou e eu respirei fundo, tentando parecer tranquila.

"Sou filha única, mas tive uma educação bastante rígida. Meus pais sempre foram bastante tradicionais com a nossa cultura, então eu estava convencionada a me casar e ter uma família o mais cedo possível" Contei, prendendo meu pingente da estrela de Davi entre os dedos. "Eu não havia nascido pra cumprir aquele papel, eu sempre tive certeza. Resolvi, então, seguir com meus próprios passos" Disse. Bom, eu não havia mentido em nada; apenas omiti minha ida para o Mossad, minha carreira com Braga e sobre minha nova família. "Conheci o mundo todo e agora estou aqui".

"Por que você escolheu Tóquio?" Ele perguntou, tirando os pés de cima da mesa.

"Você já fez a sua pergunta" Sorri, voltando a pegar a cerveja de cima da mesa.

Takahashi rolou os olhos de forma divertida, instigado pelo meu controle na conversa. "Foi um agente infiltrado. O desgraçado que assassinou meu pai fingiu que era um dos funcionários do hotel" Disse. Bom, era bem a cara de um serviço de um agente secreto.

"Neela sabe?" Indaguei, levando a garrafa à boca.

"Não. Se soubesse, nunca teria morado sob meu teto; acho que teria preferido ficar na rua". Disse, tomando dois longos goles da cerveja. "Vai finalmente me responder, Natalie?"

O nome soou áspero nos meus ouvidos e eu quase demorei um instante para perceber que Natalie era eu. Olhei-o com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e mordi o lábio suavemente, tirando o braço do encosto. "Eu não sei exatamente responder o que me trouxe aqui. Viajei pra tantos lugares desse mundo, mas nunca tinha vindo pra cá. Acho que foi isso".

"E de onde vem tanto dinheiro?" Ele instigou, levantando-se.

"Do meu trabalho impecável" Poupei a modéstia e sorri, sentando-me na cadeira em frente à mesa de madeira. "E então? O que vai ser hoje?"

"Meu principal sócio vai fazer sua festa de aniversário aqui esta noite. Pensei que você pudesse ficar para conhecê-lo" Uma pedra pareceu cair na minha cabeça quando eu me lembrei que dia era hoje. Os meses que fiquei em coma me desligaram do calendário e eu havia esquecido totalmente que Han fazia 29 anos hoje. O último aniversário dele, aliás, foi a última celebração que passamos juntos antes de irmos encontrar Toretto em Londres. Meu coração estava em pulsos e eu me obriguei a respirar fundo e formular uma resposta para Takahashi.

"Não acho que seja a minha cara me misturar com as vadias que circulam por aqui, mas eu passo aqui mais tarde" Ri de forma nervosa, vendo-o levantar-se da cadeira.

"Como você quiser" Ele disse.

"Até daqui a pouco" Dei um aceno de cabeça e me levantei, indo até a porta. Passei pelo exército de seguranças e yakuzas, até chegar à pequena porta que dava em um beco. Continuei até alcançar a rua e percebi que a noite já começava a cair, mostrando um céu escuro em meio a poucas nuvens daquela noite fria. Assim que meus olhos voltaram para a rua, eu vi uma limusine preta encostando na calçada e cinco yakuzas descendo para abrir a porta do passageiro. Um senhor de sobretudo longo e chapéu negro desceu, entrando pelo beco escuro até a porta que levava ao prédio em que Takahashi estava. Eu não tinha dúvidas: aquele era o tio dele.

Segui até a minha moto, coloquei o capacete e segui até o hotel, chegando em poucos minutos. Estacionei na rua de trás e passei pela pequena recepção, subindo as escadas. Passei o cartão pelo leitor da porta e entrei, encontrando Elena sentada à mesa de vidro, com os olhos fixos em alguns documentos. Ela me olhou logo que eu surgi pela porta e eu sorri, caminhando até ela.

"Gisele!" Exclamou, me abraçando. "Que bom te ver bem!"

"Considerando que na última vez em que você me viu, eu estava em coma, devo parecer melhor" Sorri, abraçando-a também. "Obrigada por estar aqui".

"Eu não deixaria minha família pra trás" Ela disse e eu a apertei com mais força, feliz por ela estar ali.

"Como foi a viagem?" Perguntei assim que soltamos do abraço.

"Conversei com Dom; estão todos bem. Estou com Hobbs, passando todas as informações que consegui sobre as movimentações financeiras de Shaw e gostaria que você desse uma olhada nisso" Elena me entregou uma pasta com uma etiqueta com o nome 'Israel' na capa e eu rapidamente abri, encontrando uma infinidade de documentos. Espalhei as folhas pela mesa e comecei uma leitura dinâmica, encontrando nomes de fornecedores que eu conhecia bem.

"Ele está comprando dessas empresas?" Questionei, sem tirar meus olhos dos papéis.

"Ao que tudo indica, sim. São movimentações bastante pontuais, que não estão chamando a atenção do governo. Parece que ele está sendo discreto, mas..." Ela ponderou.

"É óbvio que ele está tendo acesso a informações muito privilegiadas. Essas empresas são conhecidas por manter contratos extremamente discretos com as agências de inteligência, mas principalmente com o Mossad" Falei, percebendo que Hobbs havia se juntado a nós, em silêncio, na sala. "Quando precisávamos de dados confidenciais de figuras importantes ou equipamentos que jamais constariam na lista de nenhuma outra agência, recorríamos a estas empresas e a estas pessoas". Respirei fundo, colocando os papéis na pasta novamente. "Shaw comprou alguém do Mossad. Algum agente está fazendo este intermédio". Concluí, voltando a olhar Elena. "Como você conseguiu isso? Os comprovantes dessas operações são quase impossíveis de se conseguir".

"Consegui com outras agências que estão de olho nisso, mas ao que parece, Shaw está sendo visto como alguém que só quer comprar influência no meio político, ganhando prestígio com a lista de fornecedores. Ele não está na lista de terrorismo, até porque, essas operações acontecem há mais de um ano e meio. Estamos falando de bilhões". Ela explicou e eu fiquei um instante em silêncio, pensando.

"Então ele estava ajudando Owen a roubar e a comprar equipamentos e informações para a primeira operação, em Londres, claro. Mas eu não consigo imaginar como algum agente estaria cooperando há tanto tempo, sem ser pego pelo Mossad. É impossível; eles nunca deixariam isso passar. Uma traição é levada muito a sério".

"Talvez seja algum ex-agente de alta patente, exatamente como você. É por isso que está tão difícil encontrar Shaw. Ele se cercou de gente de escalão" Hobbs disse e eu me mantive quieta, encarando aqueles nomes no papel. Um frio subia e descia pela minha coluna conforme eu me lembrava dos tempos que fui agente. Depois que me envolvi nos negócios de Braga e muito mais quando conheci Toretto, a equipe e principalmente Han, eu havia me esquecido daquela vida. Trazer tudo à tona doía por tantos motivos, que era impossível pensar em desistir do plano de manter minha família a salvo e pegar aquele desgraçado que estava sendo acobertado por algum traidor.

"Ele ainda está fazendo movimentações parecidas na China e na Índia, onde tem uma influência escancarada sobre as agências de fiscalização. Estão fazendo vista grossa pra tudo que Ian Shaw está fazendo" Elena continuou e eu respirei fundo.

"Ele tem dinheiro de sobra, aparentemente" Comentei.

"Muito mais que podemos imaginar" Hobbs disse. "Ou ele está vendendo seus serviços para essas pessoas".

"O que é muito mais preocupante, já que, a rigor, Shaw é um terrorista" Elena complementou, reunindo os documentos novamente. "A impressão que eu tenho é que ele vai atrair Dom até aqui, usando Han como isca e depois vai revidar com toda essa artilharia que ele está montando. Só pode ser essa a explicação para todas essas movimentações e para o tempo em que ele está aqui, somente observando".

"Você estava certo" Eu fixei meus olhos em Hobbs, vendo-o cruzar os braços. "Não temos nenhuma chance se não pegarmos Shaw de surpresa".

"Agora que sabemos tudo que ele está fazendo, precisamos apertar o passo, Gisele" Ele disse, olhando Elena. "Você precisa ficar colada em Takahashi e em Han, para perceber qualquer movimentação de Shaw".

"Eu ficarei". Prometi. "Preciso voltar pra lá. Takahashi quer que eu esteja na festa de aniversário de Han" Fechei os olhos por um instante e encarei o carpete escuro da sala em seguida. Elena colocou uma das mãos sobre meu ombro, tentando prover alguma forma de conforto.

"Precisamos segui-los mais de perto. Elena trouxe alguns rastreadores militares; você pode instalá-los no carro dos dois" Hobbs recomendou, olhando-me por baixo do largo queixo.

"Eu pensei nisso, mas não sei se vai ser tão simples. Takahashi é inofensivo, mas é muito mais sangue azul que pensávamos" Disse, pegando os dois pequenos dispositivos de dentro da mala que estava sobre a mesa.

"Faça o melhor que puder" Ele disse.

* * *

A música alta começou a vibrar nos meus ouvidos assim que eu atravessei os andares de fachada até alcançar um mar de modelos japonesas de minissaias. Era impressionante como eu não precisava mais me identificar para as dezenas de seguranças e mafiosos que guardavam o prédio. Eles já sabiam quem eu era. Fiz o melhor que pude para me infiltrar, quando vi Han, abraçado por dezenas delas e acompanhado do garoto que destruiu seu carro naquela noite. Não consegui sequer sentir raiva de Han por ele estar pendurado naquelas vadias. A memória de nós dois, sentados na areia de uma praia da América Central no seu último aniversário ocupou minha mente e minha respiração se suspendeu por um instante. Eu não podia sequer culpá-lo por seguir em frente, mas eu tinha raiva do tempo que estava perdendo. E eu tinha certeza que sentiria aquilo toda vez que o visse na minha frente. Segui os passos dos dois, conforme eles seguiram até a sala em que, eu supunha, Takahashi estava. Fiquei do lado de fora, a uma distância razoável, escondida nas sombras do corredor escuro. Tudo que eu via, agora, eram duas garotas se beijando em um dos cantos e ouvia somente um pequeno eco da conversa que acontecia dentro da sala.

Eu não sabia dizer com certeza quanto tempo se passou, mas eu imaginava que estava ali parada há, pelo menos, uma hora. Ouvi a porta se abrindo e entrei por outra porta lateral, que dava em um pequeno banheiro. A voz de Han ficou distante e, assim que eu parei de ouvi-lo, saí pela porta e fui até o fim do corredor, abrindo a porta da sala de Takahashi. Ele parou de contar o bolo de notas que tinha nas mãos e olhou para mim, com um olhar descontente. Alguma coisa havia acontecido.

"Você está muito atrasada, gaijin" Disse.

"Eu não queria atrapalhar, então fiquei lá embaixo" Expliquei, sentando-me no sofá de canto da sala. "E então? Onde está o seu sócio?" Perguntei, cruzando as pernas.

"Achei que vocês tivessem se cruzado, porque você entrou logo que ele saiu" Takahashi comentou, inclinando a cabeça para me olhar.

"Acho que sim" Respondi, despretensiosamente. "Passei por ele e por aquele cara que correu com você na noite que te conheci. Se é que dá pra chamar aquilo de correr" Ri levemente, voltando a olhá-lo.

"Ele está com meu sócio agora e isso, talvez, tenha me dado uma ideia" Ele levantou-se, sentando ao meu lado, no sofá. "Encontrei uma utilidade pra você, além de enfeite de sala" O rosto dele estava próximo ao meu e eu sentia a respiração de Takahashi contra meu rosto. Fiquei tensa feito uma pedra, mas não movi um centímetro sequer do meu corpo; nem para me afastar, tampouco para me aproximar. "Agora que Han está usando o moleque de motorista, você pode fazer algumas corridas para mim".

"Você sabe que eu sou muito melhor do que aquele pivete e que sou mais exigente que Morimoto" Eu disse, encarando-o diretamente.

"Você vai ser a minha carta na manga" Ele riu de forma sarcástica e eu quase não pude evitar um riso ao perceber que Hobbs achava o mesmo. "E se você fizer sua parte, vai ter o dinheiro e a diversão que quer".

"Parece justo" Comentei, sorrindo também. Levantei do sofá, sentando sobre a mesa de madeira da sala. Cruzei as pernas novamente, encarando Takahashi. "Quando eu começo?"

"Quando eu te chamar". Ordenou, com uma expressão amarrada. Entendi que era hora de deixá-lo sozinho, então levantei, saindo pelo corredor.

Fiz o mesmo caminho de sempre e encontrei o carro de Takahashi estacionado em frente aos caça-níqueis de fachada, ao lado da minha moto. Olhei para os dois lados, procurando qualquer sinal de vigia. Não havia nenhum segurança ou de yakuzas por perto, então eu abri o compartimento da moto e tirei o pequeno rastreador que eu tinha ali. Agora que Takahashi não estava mais em uma boa relação com Han, eu imaginava que ele perderia também o seu melhor mecânico. Não seria fácil ele encontrar aquele aparelho minúsculo por conta própria.

Olhei para os dois lados mais uma vez e caminhei devagar até dar a volta no Nissan. Abaixei-me perto da traseira e entrei embaixo da lataria, prendendo o aparelho no protetor de cárter sem muita dificuldade. Arrastei minhas costas pelo asfalto gelado até sair dali, voltando para a moto. Subi e voltei para o hotel, sentindo o vento frio bater contra o meu corpo.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Sei que demorei uma eternidade pra postar – e peço mil desculpas –, mas estive muito atolada no trabalho e virei titia, o que está me consumindo muito tempo! hahaha**

**Estou com a cabeça cheia de ideias, mas pouco tempo pra passá-las para o computador. Prometo que, agora que está tudo se acalmando de novo, vou voltar a postar com frequência.**

**Gostaria de agradecer todos que deixaram reviews e todos que não desistiram da fanfic, mesmo com a demora. Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Beijos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Gisele POV**

Alguns dias haviam se passado e eu podia dizer, com certeza, que estava virando o braço direito de Takahashi. Ele estava tão furioso pela aproximação do garoto – que eu descobri, recentemente, que se chamava Sean – a Han, que havia se agarrado na possibilidade de ter alguém inteligente perto dele. Isso, claro, estava deixando o antigo braço direito dele muito irritado. Morimoto havia perdido uma corrida para Sean há dois dias e Takahashi teve que entregar um dos carros de sua coleção para Han. Aproveitei a oportunidade para instalar um rastreador no carro para que descobríssemos o endereço da oficina dele. Eu, aliás, também havia ganhado um carro para fazer as corridas e entregas para ele. Não era nada comparado aos meus carros, mas era um Nissan 350Z, exatamente igual ao que Takahashi tinha, exceto porque era totalmente branco. Isso também havia irritado – e muito – Morimoto. Eu havia saído para jantar com Takahashi naquela noite, logo após uma tarde de trabalho, recolhendo dinheiro pela cidade. Ele tentou me impressionar, me levou para um restaurante caro da cidade e eu fingi me surpreender por aquela regalia. Eu já estava, no entanto, enojada com o exibicionismo de Takahashi. Ele precisava mesmo de terapia. Respirei fundo e olhei para o teto da saleta do prédio em que o "escritório" ficava. Eu estava sentada no sofá, esperando que ele fechasse o cofre para que eu recebesse minha parte do pagamento do dia quando Neela bateu à porta, entrando em seguida.

"Está acabado!" Ela disse, fazendo com que eu o olhasse.

Levantei, caminhando até a porta. Tentei ficar à espreita, mas havia uma dúzia de seguranças no corredor, então segui para o andar inferior, onde a oficina ficava. Minha mente trabalhava com rapidez, mas eu não conseguia ter certeza do desfecho que aquela conversa entre Neela e Takahashi teria. Eu sabia que ele estava muito irritado pela aproximação dela com Sean, o que, consequentemente, arranhou a relação com Han. Há alguns dias, ele saiu da oficina furioso e deu uma surra no garoto. Han acolheu Sean, deixando a relação com Takahashi pior ainda. Eu não o via mais ali para realizar os pagamentos e Takahashi pouco falava dele também.

Tudo aquilo estava por um fio e esse fio poderia estar prestes a se romper, naquela conversa. O que eu temia poderia estar acontecendo exatamente agora. Eu quase não podia segurar meu nervosismo, andando de um lado para o outro na oficina. Estanquei em um único lugar quando ouvi passadas na escada que ligava o escritório ao andar de baixo. Neela quase se atrapalhou na descida dos degraus, chorando aos prantos. Eu a olhei e imediatamente toda a história que Takahashi me contou sobre a mãe dela ocupou a minha cabeça. No fim, eu tinha pena de Neela por ela ter crescido no meio daquele ninho. Meu pesar sumiu assim que ela me fuzilou com os dois olhos negros, passando bem à minha frente. Eu não me movi; não tive reação alguma. Ela saiu pelo outro acesso ao térreo e desapareceu da minha vista.

Outras passadas pesadas ecoaram nas escadas e eu me virei, encontrando Takahashi furioso no topo dos degraus.

"Eu quero que você esteja no estacionamento em uma hora" Ele praticamente berrou e eu só acenei com a cabeça, concordando. Eu sabia que aquele intervalo era porque Kamata, o tio yakuza, estava vindo para recolher todo o rendimento daquele mês.

Peguei o Nissan branco da garagem e saí. Em alguns minutos, eu estava no hotel novamente. Minha cabeça ainda fervia e eu pensava no que fazer. Encontrei Hobbs fixo no laptop e Elena dormindo em um sofá, no canto da sala. A essa altura, nosso quarto de hotel já parecia um Q.G., com papéis, documentos, computadores e malas por todos os lados. Elena e Hobbs pareciam exaustos já, embora ele, particularmente, estivesse resistindo ao tempo que estávamos apenas observando a situação. Parecia, no entanto, que era hora de agir.

Ele saltou na cadeira quando me viu, fixando os olhos negros em mim. Passei direto para o cofre na parede, tirando uma pistola de lá. Hobbs levantou-se.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou.

"Acho que Takahashi vai atrás do garoto, que está na oficina de Han. Preciso que você vá até lá e fique de vigília. Eu vou atrás de Takahashi" Disse, encaixando a pistola no cós da calça. Peguei uma blusa branca larga e vesti por cima da regata vinho que eu usava. A barra da blusa cobriu o volume que a arma fazia na minha cintura e eu comecei a procurar as chaves da minha moto.

"Você acha que eles vão se confrontar?"

"Takahashi está maluco porque a menina botou um ponto final na história e escolheu ficar com Sean. Tudo leva a crer que ele vai atrás do garoto e que Han vai protegê-lo" Olhei para ele, vendo que sua expressão estava ainda mais pesada.

"E o que você vai fazer se isso acontecer? Han ainda não pode te ver" Hobbs cruzou os braços, respirando fundo.

Eu parei por um instante, encarando a mesa de madeira. O que eu ia fazer? Dessa vez eu não tinha um plano na minha cabeça, mas sentia que precisava me mover. Eu não ia ficar de fora e esperar que algo acontecesse.

"Eu vou ficar na cola de Takahashi, tentar dissuadi-lo..." Gaguejei, engolindo seco. "Eu não vou sentar e esperar".

"Tudo bem, vamos observar." Hobbs acenou positivamente, pegando a chave da caminhonete dele em cima da mesa e jogando a chave da minha moto para mim. Eu decidi ir com ela porque aquilo me tornaria mais rápida do que qualquer um deles.

Elena levantou-se, jogando o lençol que a cobria no chão. Mesmo sonolenta, ela sentou frente ao laptop que Hobbs encarava, começando a dedilhar as teclas. "Tomem cuidado. Eu vou ficar de olho nos rastreadores de Takahashi, no da sua moto e no da caminhonete de Hobbs" Ela recomendou e nós saímos juntos, descendo as escadas o mais rápido possível.

Eu subi na moto e saí, seguindo o caminho oposto de Hobbs. Cheguei no estacionamento em alguns minutos e vi Takahashi sentado em uma saleta de vidro anexa, perto do elevador. Assim que ele me viu, fez um sinal para que eu entrasse. Caminhei até lá devagar, passando por meio dos carros estacionados e da multidão que já se acumulava. A cada passo, minha pele se arrepiava e eu sentia a mesma adrenalina de quando eu corria ou quando estava servindo ao Mossad. Aquele turbilhão de sentimentos nublou a minha mente e eu quase vacilei, sentindo meu coração a mil.

Abri a porta vagarosamente, fechando-a atrás de mim. Takahashi parecia ainda mais furioso e seus olhos estavam levemente marejados. Sua garganta tinha um visível nó e ele estava tenso feito uma pedra, sentado em uma cadeira de couro enorme. Eu fiquei em silêncio, de pé, frente à mesa. Ele me olhava e eu tinha a impressão de que ele tentaria dizer algo, mas os lábios trêmulos o impediam. Continuei na mesma posição, olhando-o diretamente. A sensação de que algo estava pra vir só piorava e eu me sentia cada vez mais ofegante, embora estivesse congelada no lugar.

"Eu confiei nele" Takahashi cuspiu as palavras e eu quase recuei. "Pus a minha reputação em jogo por ele, traí a minha família..." Ele gritava e eu me assustava a cada palavra. Takahashi não estava só furioso, estava magoado. Embora meus sentidos gritassem para que eu saísse dali, me aproximei, sentando-me na beira da mesa, logo ao seu lado.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei, ainda o olhando.

"Han está me roubando! Ele tirou dinheiro dos negócios por fora e meu tio descobriu. O meu tio!" As veias do pescoço dele saltaram e a primeira lágrima desceu pelo rosto largo de Takahashi. Ele espalhou os papéis de cima da mesa por todo o cômodo e levantou-se. As pessoas de fora da sala já olhavam pela janela de vidro, assustadas pela situação dele. As mãos grossas alcançaram a corda da persiana e ele puxou com tanta força que eu achei que arrancaria as cortinas, mas o tecido só se fechou. Estávamos a sós.

"Você tem certeza?" Gaguejei, o olhando por cima do ombro.

"Meu tio esfregou o roubo na minha cara. Que humilhação." Ele cerrou os pulsos, fechando os olhos por um instante. "Eu preciso de você agora, Natalie" A ordem soou como uma súplica, pela primeira vez, e eu vi Takahashi completamente rendido em minha frente. Ele deu a volta pela sala até ficar na minha frente, entre os meus joelhos. As duas mãos dele se prenderam na madeira da mesa, logo ao lado das minhas pernas e eu me encolhi, evitando o contato. "Agora que Neela foi embora, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda".

"Ajuda para fazer o que?" Perguntei, com a voz trêmula.

"Matar" Meu coração saltou uma batida. "Han" Ele completou e eu fiquei totalmente arrepiada novamente. Resfoleguei e tentei sair daquela posição, mas ele me segurou.

"Takahashi, eu não..." Comecei.

"Você também não vai dizer não pra mim" Ele se aproximou, quase colando o rosto no meu. Eu me inclinei pra trás e respirei fundo, tentando conter o ímpeto de chutá-lo pra longe de mim.

"Eu não entrei nos seus negócios pra matar ninguém" Quase sussurrei palavra por palavra, devagar.

"DANE-SE!" Ele berrou praticamente na minha cara e bateu os dois pulsos contra a mesa, eu me mexi novamente, tentando afastá-lo. "Eu também confiei em você, Natalie, você não vai me trair!"

"Takahashi" Me inclinei pra frente, desta vez, o encarando firmemente. "Eu não vou sujar as minhas mãos. Não..." Repeti.

Ele puxou a mesa em um tranco, enquanto gritava alguma coisa. Ignorei qualquer barreira que me segurava e arranquei a pistola da cintura, afundando o cano frio na garganta de Takahashi. Ele parou imediatamente e me olhou com os olhos queimando em fúria. Eu estava ofegante e ele mais ainda. A sala ficou afundada no silêncio, com o leve eco da música ensurdecedora do estacionamento.

"Some da minha frente" Ele disse, entre os dentes.

"Você não vai a lugar algum" Ameacei de volta, com os olhos cerrados.

Tentei afastá-lo, mas ele me puxou, tentando arrancar a arma das minhas mãos. Eu o chutei para o canto da sala, fazendo-o derrubar a cadeira nesse caminho. O estrondo do corpo dele contra a parede quebrou o silêncio da sala e eu voltei para a frente da mesa, apontando a pistola diretamente pra Takahashi. Ouvi a porta se abrindo e não me mexi, continuando no mesmo lugar. Morimoto deparou-se com a cena e começou a caminhar na minha direção. Destravei o gatilho, fazendo um sonoro clique. Ambos congelaram no mesmo lugar e eu percebi que era eu quem estava sem escapatória. Se eu atirasse em Takahashi, não sairia viva do estacionamento. Olhei Morimoto pelo canto dos olhos e respirei fundo.

"Eu cuido de você depois que eu me livrar de Han" Takahashi disse, olhando Morimoto. "Deixe-a ir"

Ele saiu do caminho da porta e eu fui, vagarosamente, na mesma direção, ainda apontando o cano da arma para a testa de Takahashi. Assim que eu saí da linha de alcance dos dois, corri o máximo que podia até alcançar a minha moto. Nenhum dos dois me seguia, então eu imaginei que ele estava falando sério. O alvo número um era Han. Eu estava totalmente fora de controle, deslizando entre os carros sem saber pra onde ir. Tudo que queria era ir até a oficina de Han para protegê-lo, mas aquilo estragaria tudo que havíamos feito até agora. Eu tentava manter meu lado racional vivo o tempo todo, mas meu coração descompassado quase me arrancava da sanidade.

Parei em uma calçada qualquer e liguei para Hobbs. Ele demorou só alguns instantes para me atender, mas eu já estava enlouquecendo.

"Takahashi está se mexendo?" Inquiri, em um só fôlego.

"Sim, ele está vindo pra cá, aparentemente" Disse. "O que está acontecendo, Gisele?"

"Merda!" Praguejei. "Preciso que você fique aí e o impeça..."

"O que está acontecendo, Gisele?!" Ele exigiu e eu respirei fundo.

"Takahashi queria que eu entregasse a cabeça de Han para ele" Disse.

"Merda" Ele repetiu, respirando fundo.

"Faça o que for preciso" Eu pedi, desligando em seguida. Liguei a moto novamente e comecei a tentar fazer um caminho para chegar na oficina de Han. Pelas corridas que eu fazia com Takahashi para recolher dinheiro, eu já conhecia um pouco de Tóquio. Minha mente tentava trabalhar tão rápido quanto os pneus da minha moto para achar o melhor caminho, mas eu comecei a me sentir cega, em uma situação totalmente escura. Não sabia o que fazer, nem para onde ir. O sentimento de impotência me deixava ainda mais desesperada e eu só podia torcer para chegar a tempo do que quer que fosse acontecer naquela noite.

* * *

**Hobbs POV**

Eu estacionei a caminhonete em um ponto escuro, frente à oficina. Meus olhos estavam atentos à movimentação da rua, quando três carros dobraram a esquina, em alta velocidade. Eu tinha certeza que eram eles. Um dos carros estacionou praticamente dentro da oficina e os outros dois ficaram de fora, cobrindo a passagem. Três homens – sendo um deles Takahashi, eu tinha certeza – desceram e partiram, a passos largos, para dentro da oficina. Eu saltei do carro e caminhei, agachado, até a porta principal. Tirei uma pistola da cintura e agachei-me perto do último carro atrás do portão da oficina. Apoiei os braços sobre o capô e apontei a arma para Takahashi, que caminhava feito um louco na direção de Han.

"E aí, irmão?" Han cumprimentou, recebendo um soco de volta.

"Eu confiei em você!" Takahashi gritou, jogando-o contra o capô de outro carro. "Pus a minha reputação em jogo por você!"

Destravei a arma, olhando pela mira. A indecisão de atirar em Takahashi pelas costas me dividia. Se eu o matasse ali, seria fácil eliminar os outros dois babacas que estavam com ele, mas eu teria que me expor. Shaw certamente saberia de mim, de Elena e, possivelmente, de Gisele. Aquilo arruinaria tudo. No entanto, eu não podia fazer nada. Se algo acontecesse com Han, Gisele nunca me perdoaria. Eu nunca me perdoaria.

Minha dúvida cessou assim que Takahashi tirou uma pistola da cintura. Eu firmei os dois braços no capô para ter uma pontaria melhor. Não havia mais uma escolha a ser feita: eu atiraria. Assim que meu dedo deslizou pelo gatilho, a porta da oficina desceu logo à minha frente e eu não podia ver mais nada. Pensei em entrar, mas antes que eu cogitasse tal possibilidade mais seriamente, o Evo vermelho saiu pela fresta entre o carro preso e o portão. Resolvi voltar. Quando eu estava indo para a caminhonete, o Mazda de Han cortou a rua, seguido pelos dois outros carros que estavam com Takahashi. Mesmo sabendo que não os alcançaria, entrei na caminhonete e saí, seguindo Takahashi pelo mapa do rastreador. No mesmo mapa, eu podia ver Gisele, vindo do outro lado da cidade. Liguei para ela enquanto fiz a curva no primeiro cruzamento, já ficando para trás.

"Gisele, Takahashi está atrás de Han pela cidade, somente você pode alcançá-los. Siga exatamente o caminho que eu vou te dizer" Falei, acompanhando os dois pontos no computador de bordo instalado no painel da caminhonete.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Capítulo bem curto e bem corrido, eu sei. Estou tentando compensar esses tempos de ausência, então vou postar o próximo capítulo ainda nesta semana, provavelmente na quarta-feira. Espero que vocês gostem, agora que a Fanfic começa a cruzar a história do FF3 e que - finalmente! - temos ação.**

**Críticas, comentários, elogios e sugestões serão eternamente bem-vindos! =))**

**Uma boa semana pra todos!**

**Beijos**


End file.
